Waking Up In Vegas
by xxL Arc En Cielxx
Summary: When Katy Perry's "Waking Up In Vegas" meets the newlygrads, 3-D of Kurogin Gakuen.


_A/N:__ Ok, I just HAD to do this song fic. Can you imagine them? xD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**You got to help me out; it's all a blur last night**

I opened my weary eyes. I put my hand on my forehead. "Ugh, what happened?" Whoa. Is that seriously my voice?

I looked around and everyone was slumped over on…anything. Chairs, couches, tables, vending machines…what happened here? Where _am_ I? I look over to my side. Its…Ryu? "What happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Where are we?"

"Onsen."

"Oh, right. Vacation…"

**We need a taxi 'cause you're hung over and I'm broke**

"How're we getting home?"

He is even wearier than I am. "We drove here. We drive back."

"Gimme the keys."

"Tsuchi has them."

"Can't you drive?"

He fell over to his side and didn't even bother to get up. "Does that answer it?"

"Whoa. Did we get drunk?"

"That explains the hangover."

I searched my pockets. Aw, man…don't tell me… "Spent it all on alcohol."

**I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key**

"We should at least get back to the motel," he said.

"Right…" We both searched our pockets.

"You have the key?" he asked me.

"What? No. You should have it."

"Ugh. Well, they'll give us a new one. Just show them your ID and we're all good."

"Yeah…" I scratched the back of my head. "About that…"

**Spare me your freakin' dirty looks; now, don't play me**

He gave me his signature Evil Glare of Doom. His eyes might as well have been red. "Aw, quit it. This is partly your fault."

"Whose idea was it to go to Onsen for summer?"

"Don't go all quentiony on me."

**Why are these lights so bright?**

I put my hand over my eyes. "Aw, man. What's with the lights? It's blinding."

Ryu just turned his head, obviously trying to get more sleep.

"Ryuuuuu. Turn off the lights. You'll sleep better."

"That's the sun."

**  
Oh, did we get hitched last night; dressed up like Elvis**

"Hey, Ryu."

"What?"

"I'm surprised no one's covered in puke."

He pointed to Kuma in the corner.

"Oh. Well at least no one got hitched."

(_A/N: Yes, class 3-D in Gokusen 2 has their own Kuma. Just not a main character.)_

**And why, why am I wearing your class ring?**

He raised his eye brows in agreement.

"Wait. Hold on." I looked at my hand.

"What? Is it your hand?"

"No. It's_ your ring_."

He looked at my hand. "I don't see anything."

"Wow. You really are tired and hung over."

**  
Don't call your mother 'cause now we're partners in crime**

I put my hand closer to his face and he squinted. And for the first time as I can remember, an emotional reaction came from Ryu. He could've passed out if he wasn't this beat already. He got out his phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"My parents."

"Why?"

"To file divorce papers."

I grabbed his arm right before he pressed send. He glared at me again. "No. We're both to blame for this. You're the one that used your families money to get us all here."

He attempted to glare at me even harder. And obviously he was failing. Lack of sleep plus over intoxication equals less scary glares from Ryu.

**You want to cash out and get the hell out of town**

"Let's get out of here."

"Why?"

" Besides the fact that I have to get divorced, look at poor Take." He pointed to the small, little redhead lying down on the carpet. "Probably the first time he's had alcohol."

"First time for everything."

"He's probably going to be traumatized when he wakes up."

**Don't be a baby; remember what you told me**

"Aw, c'mon. This is only gonna help him later on in life."

"Come again?"

"Don't be a baby. Quit whining."

"Hayato. That's the hangover talking."

"Remember what you told me last night?"

"What'd I say?"

"**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is!"**

"You said 'Shut and put your money where your mouth is.'"

"_I_ never said that. The alcohol did."

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

"Right."

"Never go to Onsen with a bunch of idiots."

"Shut up, Onigiri."

**  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now**

I stood. "Get up."

"Why now?"

"Cause. We're going to have more fun."

"Be reasonable."

"C'mon. Shake that sparkly glitter off. Wake everyone up."

**  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

"You are crazy..." he whined.

"Hey, that's what you get for waking up in Onsen. Let alone with a hangover."

"Let alone with you."

**You got me into this**

"Let's go, Ryu!"

"You got me into this."

"Other way around."

"Excuse me?"

"Your money."

**  
Information overload, situation lost control**

"Yo! WAKE UP YOU GUYS!" I yelled. "WAKE UP! LET'S GO!"

"I can't live like this."

"C'mon, Ryu!" yelled the surprisingly awake Tsuchi and he swung an arm around him.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Hands of my new wife!"

"You guys got hitched?!"

"Shut up."

"Owwwwiiiieee."

I recognize the cute, whiny voice anywhere. "Takeeee! You're up!"

"Why does my head hurt?"

"I'd like to introduce you to someone." I grabbed Ryu and put and arm around his waist.

"My head doesn't hurt _that_ much. I remember Onigiri-chan!"

"No Onigiri-chan. This is Mrs. Yabuki Ryu." I couldn't help the giant grin on my face.

"Stop joking," Ryu demanded.

"I have a whiny wife!"

**  
Send out an S.O.S.; and get some cash out. We're gonna tear up the town!  
**

"Yoshi! Now that everyone's up..." Raise a fist in the air. "Let's tear up Onsen!"

"YEAH!" yelled back the newly graduated 3-D.

And of course, Ryu's distinctive "Again?" was heard.

"Let's go!!"

**Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Told me, you told me, you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: How was it? I was thinking of doing a whole Katy Perry project, but I wasn't so sure? What do you think?_


End file.
